


Saying Salem

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Abuse, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Credence loves Percival, but can't face sex with him.  Every time he tries memories of his mother telling him such things were unnatural overwhelm him.  A chance observation of graphorn mating habits helps him realise that if he didn't have a choice in the matter, he could do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that happens here is extremely consensual, but much of it takes the form of a rape roleplay. 
> 
> Prompt on the kinkmeme: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=1546912#cmt1546912   
> Post-movie, Credence is in a relationship with Graves or Newt. Things are going well. Except he really wants to have sex with him, and every time he tries all that "sodomy, invert, unnatural" stuff comes roaring back and he freezes. If he could just get over the first time, he could get past that block.
> 
> However, if it wasn't his CHOICE to do so, and if he was forced to have gay sex...it wouldn't be his fault.
> 
> Cue Credence and his partner having a non-consent scene, with discussion of limits and safewords beforehand.

Looking at it after the fact, curled up in bed with the man he loved, Credence decided it was all the graphorns’ fault. Percival’s – and it was Percival now, not Mister Graves, that had been earlier – hands gently stroked over his hips, and he leaned in for another gentle kiss.  
“Thank you.” He whispered, his fear fading. He had done it. He was Percival’s now. Percival was his first, and his fear had faded. Percival held him close, fingers tracing the scars over Credence’s back, and Credence let himself think back to how the day had begun.

*** 

He had been helping Newt with the creatures, as he did quite a lot when he had time away from lessons with Queenie and Tina. He had gone to check on the graphorns, carrying most of a goat. He was surprised to see the female graphorn snarling and whickering at her mate, gnashing her teeth at him, before he bounded forwards, trying to trap her against the rock of the enclosure. Credence had panicked, worried for her, and gone to get Newt.

Newt, busy with the occamy, looked surprised to see Credence.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“The graphorn are fighting.” Credence had explained, and Newt got to his feet. Credence knew that this pair were the last graphorns. If they killed each other, that was the end of the species.

Newt rushed off to check, and Credence followed, hoping he had done the right thing by getting help. As they reached the enclosure, Credence was horrified to see the male had mounted the female and was thrusting into her. He felt his face heat up with humiliation, and he swallowed.  
“I… I’m sorry. They were fighting.” He muttered. Newt shrugged.  
“It’s alright. I thought this might be what’s happening. Graphorn are one of several species where the male has to prove themselves to the female – she pretends to resist, giving him a chance to prove his strength and physical stamina. It lets him show that he would be a good father for her young.”

“Oh.” Credence mumbled. He could see the logic of that, but the discussion of mating had him thinking back to Percival. Percival was a wonderful man. Kind, gentle, patient – everything Mister Grindelwald hadn’t been. He kissed softly often, and sometimes so passionately that Credence feared his heart would burst from him. He stroked Credence’s hips, held him close, rained kisses across his face, and never asked for more. He knew Credence couldn’t give him that, so he didn’t force the issue.

It wasn’t that Credence didn’t want to be intimate with Percival. He wanted it so much that most mornings he would wake up aching with desire, had dreamed about it almost every night since arriving here. But getting close to Percival frightened him. As soon as Percival’s hands reached for his buttons, he could hear his mother’s voice telling him how unnatural he was, how he would burn in hell, how he was a sodomite, wrong, cursed. Percival would realise and then he would freeze, and then Credence would be held and kissed.

He liked the kissing, but he wanted to one day achieve more. The graphorns felt like hope. He hurried from the case when his chores were finished, planning on hurrying home to Percival, and was startled when Queenie gripped his wrist.  
“Credence-“ She started, and didn’t comment on his blush. “Be careful, you promise me honey? You’ll look after yourself and Mr. Graves?”  
“I promise.” Credence said, and he meant it. The idea that was beginning to form was exciting, but Percival’s comfort mattered more. With that, Queenie released his hand and he was able to hurry away to his house.

The door opened as he approached, Percival’s house welcoming him home, and he wandered the corridors until he found the desk that Percival was working at. He tried to work out how to phrase what to say, tongue dampening his lips.  
“What is it Credence?” Percival asked, a faint smile on his lips.

“I was watching Newt’s creatures.” He began.  
“Whatever it is, you can’t have it as a pet.”  
Credence smiled at him, then shook his head and took a couple of big breaths. He wasn’t sure how much he would be handing over with this suggestion.  
“And I have worked out what we can do about…about the issue.” He mumbled the last word.

“What is it?” Percival asked, turning away from the paperwork now and leaning towards Credence.  
“You know I’m worried about Ma?”  
“I know.” Percival said softly. There was no argument that Credence should accept she was dead, just acknowledgement of his terror and Percival’s endless kindness.  
“She said sex with men was unnatural. Inverted. Wrong…” He swallowed, and made himself blurt out the rest of the sentence before he lost his nerve.  
“I want you to make me do it.”

“What?” Percival asked, frowning. To Credence, it felt as though all his confidence had just disappeared.   
“If you would like. Can you… can you make me? Then… Then I have to do it, and it doesn’t matter if I freeze, because you are going to make me…”

Percival looked up at him and paused.  
“You need to pick a word.”  
“Huh?” Credence frowned.  
“Pick a word. If you say it, then that means I stop. If I say it, you stop. I’m not doing this without a way out.”

Credence nodded, considering his options. He wasn’t sure how he would respond to his idea.  
“Salem.”   
“Good…” Percival paused. “Now, if it gets too much, or it hurts, you say Salem and I stop. Do you want me to carry on if you say no or not?”  
“Huh?” Credence frowned, unsure suddenly of his plan.  
“If you say Salem, or I think you aren’t enjoying it, I’ll stop. But you can say no or try and push me off, and as long as it’s just in play I’ll carry on.”  
Credence nodded in silent understanding.

“Is there anything you don’t want me to do?”  
“Don’t beat me.” Credence whispered, and Percival stood up from his desk, walking around and wrapping his arms around Credence tightly, pulling him against his chest.  
“I will never.” He promised. “I won’t call you names either. I’m going to look after you. Let me do that.” His fingers traced along Credence’s spine and Credence nodded.

“How do you stop it?” Percival asked and Credence licked his lips.  
“If I say Salem.”  
“Well done. I won’t be gentle, not unless you want me to be.”  
“I don’t need it gentle” Credence admitted. “I want it to hurt. So that it’s not… it’s not my fault…”   
Percival nodded and stood up straight, changing his stance – he seemed taller now, more authoritative. This was Mister Graves at work, ruling the auror department with an iron fist, not Percival. 

Credence felt a rather large amount of his blood make a diversion from his brain to somewhere a fair bit lower.  
Mister Graves stepped forwards, pressing up close to Credence, in his way. He leaned in and kissed him, tongue plundering Credence’s mouth as he shuddered and gasped out.

“I’m going to fuck you.” Mister Graves whispered against Credence’s ear, and it was the most incredible thing Credence had ever heard. His knees went weak and he stumbled, only Mister Graves’ grip on him keeping him upright.  
“You hear that? What am I going to do?” Mister Graves barked, and Credence shivered a little, knowing he had no real control – other than the word tucked into his mind for if it became too much.

“You’re going to…to fuck me sir.”  
“Good. Now, for that, I think I’ll reward you…” With that, Mister Graves picked Credence up, slinging him over his shoulder and carrying him to their bedroom. As they walked, Credence was jostled, his legs running along Mister Graves’ back while his front was pressed to Mister Graves’ shoulder. The hand not pinning Credence’s legs in place stroked over his ass, squeezing him through the thin cotton of his trousers. 

On reaching the bed, Mister Graves threw Credence down, pressing rough kisses to his neck and face as his hands fumbled with Credence’s shirt. Credence squirmed beneath him, attempting to get away. He froze as a hot wet mouth encircled a nipple, then shuddered as Mister Graves’ tongue ran over the nipple, coaxing it to hardness as he squirmed and whined. Mister Graves’ mouth switched to the other side, and Credence arched, his hips rocking as he tried to gain more stimulation.  
“No…” He gasped, and Mister Graves returned to the first nipple, rewarding his protest with a slight nip of teeth. Credence stayed silent after that.

“Good.” Mister Graves murmured, and pleasure pooled deeper in Credence’s stomach. Mister Graves pressed kisses all over the exposed skin, and Credence could only move a little, Mister Graves’ hands pinning him in place.

Credence tried to calm his breathing, when Mister Graves reached to undo Credence’s belt. He could feel how hard he was, and felt a flush of guilt that was removed by the older man palming him through his trousers. He whimpered as the touches continued, Mister Graves trying to coax him into rubbing his hips against his hand for the slight relief it offered.

“Are you a virgin Credence?” Mister Graves asked softly, his voice a purr, and Credence felt teeth nip at his earlobe. “Let me hear you say it.”  
“I’m… I’m a v…virgin.” He whispered, and Mister Graves smirked against his throat.  
“Not for long….” Strong hands started to undo his trousers and pull away his underwear, leaving Credence naked. Mister Graves was still fully dressed, and the contrast made Credence feel a little anxious.

Percival raised an eyebrow at him, and Credence reminded himself there was something he could say if he wanted this to stop. Right now, he wanted it to him. Mister Graves unzipped himself and grabbed Credence’s hand, guiding Credence to stroke the length of it. Credence tried to pull his hand away, and the grip on his wrist tightened, making him continue.  
“There…” Mister Graves moaned, before pushing Credence’s legs apart. 

The finger that pressed against such an intimate area was already cold and damp, and Credence wondered for the moment if that was magic before he made himself focus. Mister Graves was guiding his finger deeper, rocking it so that Credence had to rock his own hips in turn. A second finger was added, and that one made Credence gasp as it pushed something deep inside of him.  
“There.” Mister Graves said, rubbing at the sensitive spot, making Credence’s hips buck of their own accord.  
“You’re going to take one more finger for me, and then you’re going to take my cock. It’s going to be a bit of a tight fit, but you’ll open up in time.” A third finger pushed into Credence and he moaned, hips snapping up in desperation for relief that wasn’t coming.

Mister Graves let his fingers play a staccato beat on that spot inside Credence before pulling them away. Unthinking, Credence whined and lifted his hips up before strong hands pushed him down onto the bed.

Being filled by Mister Graves was an experience that Credence could never have forgotten. He gasped and struggled beneath him, but Graves’ cock was firm and continued to push in slowly, filling him. He whimpered, and Mister Graves brushed a kiss to his forehead for a moment.  
“There. Much better. Mine now-“ Mister Graves rocked his hips a second time, and Credence moaned. It felt so good, so filling. He couldn’t fight it. Mister Graves had decided he wanted him, and all Credence could do was lie back and take it.

The movements continued until the heat building in Credence’s belly overwhelmed him and he climaxed, falling back on the bed. He felt Mister Graves thrust into him a couple more times before pulling out and pressing hot kisses to Credence’s face.  
“You okay?”  
“I’m fine.” Credence whispered. He meant it. After so long worrying about the sin, he had done it, and with the man he loved. He opened his eyes to smile at Percival.

Percival pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
“Feel better?”  
“Feel better.” Credence agreed. “I’m yours. I did it.”

“You did…” Percival’s fingers stroked over his arms. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”  
“No.” Credence turned to kiss Percival softly. “I liked it. I liked you. I knew you’d stop. I trust you.”

Percival nodded, then stroked his fingers through Credence’s hair.   
“I… If you need to do that again, we can. But I’ll need some time. It… it was hard to hurt you.”  
“You didn’t hurt me.” Credence promised. “You made everything better.” He reached out to the bedside table, and picked up a glass of water, taking a sip before handing it over. He cuddled up so that he was lying on Percival’s chest, his ear over Percival’s heart.  
“Thank you.”

Strong arms wrapped around him, and Credence felt himself relax, wondering what kind of present he could get as a thank you to a graphorn.


End file.
